


Seventeen

by Cousin Skeeter (minkcar)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkcar/pseuds/Cousin%20Skeeter
Summary: Songfic for Style (Seventeen by Peach Pit)There's something dark hanging over my headI'm seventeen, don't hold your breath





	Seventeen

_I say here stand I_  
_I can't do otherwise_  
_But is it enough?_  
_and why'd you look so tough?  
_

* * *

"Stan, you look so tense." Wendy remarked, staring at the boy. He looked almost angry, but still as spaced out as he was. Wendy knew if he said that he was okay, as usual, he wouldn't mean it. It wasn't a good thing for him to lie to her like that all the time but, she couldn't fight him.  
  
She only recently found out about his drinking anyway.  
  
"I gotta go-" Stan shook his head, like he was pulling himself out of a daze. "-home now. Cya babe."   
  
Stan kissed Wendy on the cheek and left without another word. She could tell that he didn't feel a thing.   
  
Not for her, not for anyone.   


* * *

_Back at Patrick Park_  
_We stood in the dark_  
_In my beer-stained mind_  
_I said "Please won't you be mine?"  
_

* * *

"Hey, Stan?"   
  
Stan heard a voice behind him, familiar, but he was too buzzed to recall who's voice it was.  
  
"What are you doing out here by yourself dude?" He felt someone sit down on the bench next to him.   
  
"...Hello?" Stan turned, it was Kyle. He felt bad for not answering him. But at the same time, he couldn't feel a thing.   
  
"I just come here to be alone is all-" Stan replied "-but it's better having someone here I think."  
  
Kyle sighed, leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. Stan stared at him. He thought Kyle was beautiful, hell more than beautiful. He always had. But, he knows he can't think that way, he can't think of a dude in a romantic light. It's wrong.   
  
He drank to drown out those thoughts yet, all it did was make the thoughts more prominent.   
  
Kyle then stared back at Stan. Stan felt pressured by Kyle's eyes - God Kyle's alluring eyes.  
  
"You alright dude?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Not really-" Stan looked away and looked down at his hands. "-I love you, Kyle."  
  
Thus followed at silence that felt like forever. Until it broke.   
  
"I love you too, Stan."  


* * *

_On the High School lot_  
_You'd kiss me so long_  
_But lessons don't last_  
_When I'm playing you so fast  
_

* * *

"See you at the dance tomorrow." Wendy kissed Stan on the lips. As much as he wanted - needed - to feel something. He couldn't. Not for her. It made him miserable.   
  
Stan started to walk home, that's all he wanted to do now, go home. He pulled out a canister, began to drink from it. A voice made him just, he quickly stopped, closed it up, and shoved it back in his jacket pocket.   
  
"Stan?" It was Kyle. Stan tensed up. He didn't want to look at him, if he did he'd - start feeling it again.   
  
But Kyle ended up standing in front of him. He looked upset.  
  
"God, Stan-" he smiled a bit "-I'm glad you're here...I had the worst day possible."   
His sadness made Stan sad. As much as Stan wanted to go home now, he couldn't stop the irresistible urge to just - be there. To be there for him.  
  
"What happened?" Stan asked, with genuine concern.  
  
"Just - everything possible." Kyle began to tear up, he pulled up his sleeves to show bruises on both arms. "It all just began with 'kike' being spray painted onto my fucking locker."  
  
Seeing that hurt Stan's heart, he also felt the need to kill someone.   
  
Kyle began to speak but before he could, Stan pulled him into an embrace. Kyle sighed, relieved, and laid his chin on Stan's shoulder.   
  
"I needed this." Kyle whispered. "Badly."  
  
They sat there for what felt like an eternity and pulled away. Kyle and Stan just stared at each other after.   
The moment felt, calm.  
Stan kissed Kyle, and Kyle kissed right back, almost immediately. Kyle moaned, he didn't at all want his lips to part Stan's.   
But, the moment was quick, Stan pulled away quickly, jumped up and ran off. Kyle just stared, confused.   
  
Stan ran quickly, ended up stopping and throwing up on the sidewalk. He drank some more afterwards.   
  
He was angry at himself for kissing Kyle, that was wrong. So wrong, so - against God.   
  
But, he liked it.  
  
That's what he hated most.  


* * *

_Punch and first collapse_  
_Drunken winter dance_  
_Looks in red dress_  
_"Oh what an awful mess!"  
_

* * *

__"Stan! Quit it!"  
Wendy shouted at Stan as he started to spout shit he knew he couldn't live up to. He didn't want to get in a fight, but he was drunk enough to do it anyway.  
He lunged at the person and fell. The person laughed and walked away, Stan on the floor, nose bloodied and vomiting all over himself and the floor.  
  
"That's it Stan! I'm leaving!" Wendy spat. "Consider yourself single!"  
She stormed out the dance. Stan wanted to follow but, didn't really care to. He went out the exit and sat on the steps behind the building.   
Kyle was walking by, he noticed and walked over.  
  
"God you're a mess, Stan." He sat down next to him. "You've been drinking a lot again, right?"  
  
He could only nod. Kyle sighed.  
  
"Stan.." Kyle put his hand on Stan's hand. "I love you too much to watch you do this to yourself."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then will you stop, for me at least?" Kyle looked at Stan with worried eyes. Stan looked back at him, smiled.  
  
"I'll try." Kyle smiled back, gripped Stan's hand. Even though, yes he was covered in vomit, Kyle still felt the urge to kiss him, and he did. Stan didn't stop him, he kissed him right back.  
  
He never wanted to part either.  
  
In fact, he wished this moment would last forever.  
  



End file.
